clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Official Music Charts
The Penguin Official Music Charts was (uh oh) a company that handled the top singles that have been selling all around Antarctica & UnitedTerra. The full chart shows the top 200 singles which penguins have been buying in the stores & have been downloading (which consists of a different chart). Many other websites that announce the top singles shorten to them to either the Top 40, 75 or 100. Every week, the chart can change. Some singles can go down, move up, or new songs could appear. They are announced every Sunday weekend. There are different charts for different countries. Since the official release of the charts, which was August 7th, 2008, the POMC has been declared the most popular music chart & company ever, competing the small & un-popular music charts. The "Downloaded Top 40" is the 2nd most popular, and hasn't took over the POMC yet. The presenters of the chart show, Akiza Atlus & DJ Crow, work for the company, though DJ Crow (being the owner of POMC), cannot always be there. The substitute has not been decided. The host is Matt Sparkley Background Early chart setup The company was founded by Saint Ninjinian III on July 9, 2008, which he had opened as a birthday gift to DJ Crow. The saint then left it to Crow. After, technicians set up the official chart website in August 2008, and then Crow got in touch with other radio stations such as TBC Radio 1 and told them about the company. He explained that the POMC is a chart that reveals the Top 40, Top 75, 100 or 200 singles that have been bought that week. He wanted the chart to be revealed every Sunday on the radio. He would first get the information by collecting all the music stores details from all the countries, which would be sent to him. He would see how many copies of the single had been bought from each store and add up the sales, and order them from number 1 all the way up to 200. The TBC accepted and got their top presenter, Rafindra York to count them down, and then the day after the TBC had told Rafindra York to present the "Chart Show", DJ Crow's brother, Ninjinian, had faxed him about a penguin coming to the company to work for them. Akiza Atlus arrived and got the job, co-presenting with Rafindra York, and also got to do the Request Show. By the start of 2009, it was official. Chart success After TBC Radio 1 started hosting the Chart Show for UnitedTerra, other radio stations called Crow and asked him if they could host the Chart Show aswell. Crow thought that it wouldn't be good for other radio stations to host it too - but he re-thought his idea and remembered that he could get the other radio stations to do the other countries. So he replied to one of the pending called "Peach Radio Station" and got them to do the USA's Chart Show. They would do the same as the TBC were doing - go to the page that lists the USA's top singles, get the audio from Club Penguin Music Records for the songs and just reveal them and play them as they go from the list. So that the Chart Show wouldn't take half of the radio channel's schedule for Sunday, he called them and told them to just do the Top 40 Singles. After that, Crow got in touch with Yusei, the green puffle that Ninjinian owned, and asked him if he could help him design and print a magazine for them. The puffle accepted, and went to the headquarters. They worked and soon made "ChartMusic" Magazines. It would list the Top 75 singles for each country, and would also give release dates for upcoming singles and news on artists. This made the company even more successful. The chart soon became so successful, that Crow had to make a chart for albums, but would not get radio channels to host them on their radio as it would take especially long. As he did with the singles, he got the sales for every album in music stores and reviewed the sales for each album, then put them in order - these applied for all countries straight away, and then he soon posted them on the website for others to view. After that, he got in touch with Rex Goodwin and requested for iceTunes to give him the list of sales that penguins were downloading off iceTunes and then put them in order and also put those on the site. Now the POMC is very, very successful. Current associations Because of the success & publicity, Crow denied all the requests for others buying the company off him, and focused on associating the company with others. He got sponsors from iceTunes & other magazines, and made products to support the company - all designed by Yusei. There were also lots of other associates that sponsored the Penguin Official Music Chart, and to get them to listen to the chart on the radio and view the website. Football & basketball games announced the sponsor before every match, and so did all the music stores. Banners were made and put up in the stores with the site URL and the channel numbers for the radio stations. = Official Charts = UnitedTerra The UnitedTerra chart is the most important, as the company first originated from there, and is based around music more than other countries. The main charts are the Singles Chart and the Albums Chart - the songs chart depends if the song has been released as a single or not. The chart functions like any other chart functions - depending on how much sales the single/album has had, it goes up. There are climbers, fallers and non-movers for UnitedTerra. The single/album can go up, go down or stay in the same position. The single/album can also go down, but also go back up. For example, a single had 100 sales, which is more than all the other singles on the chart. That single would go number 1, as a single with 99 sales would go number 2, and so on. If a single was number 12, and had 78 sales, and the number 11 had 80 and the number 13 had 70, the next week if the single had the same amount of sales, it would be a non-mover. Some other charts do not work specifically like that. A single/album's sales get combined with the single/album being bought in music stores, and being downloaded (legally) off iceTunes. If a single had 10 sales on iceTunes and had 10 sales in all the music stores, it will add up to 20, and would be ordered on the chart. UnitedTerra Singles Chart UnitedTerra Albums Chart USA Antarctican Top Albums Antarctican Top 40 POMC's Top 10! There are many brilliant tunes in the penguin world of music, and every year the Penguin Official Music Charts (POMC) choose the Top 10 singles of the year. Sometimes, the same song from past years come back into the Top 10, and if they set a record by repeating in the "POMC's Top 10!", the band/singer get an award at the "POMC Music Awards". 2011 * #1 -- When I Get Older (Jervis Tech) * #2 -- Arpatheid (Jervis Tech) * #3 -- Puffles Are Not Good For You (Britney Penguin) * #4 -- I Love You Not , Other Things (Xafinaba) * #5 -- Do Not Do That (Toxic Band) * #6 -- Snow Fairytale (Meaghan) * #7 -- High Beats (Cadence) * #8 -- Beauty (Katy Spitz FEAT. Meaghan} * #9 -- Hips (Nesbit) * #10 -- Couldn't be worse (BlueBarry FEAT. Swiss Ninja) Trivia See also * DJ Crow * Antarctica * UnitedTerra * Saint Ninjinian III * Ninjinian Category:Organizations Category:Music